November 12, 2011
The 708th episode of Saturday Night Live aired November 12, 2011. It was hosted by Emma Stone and the musical guest was Coldplay, who performed "Paradise" and "Every Teardrop Is a Waterfall." Sketches *The Republican Presidential Debate (Cold Opening) *Secret Word (Gameshow) *WXPD News New York (Show) *SNL Digital Short - Wish It Would Rain *Les Jeunes de Paris (Show) *Bridal Shower Gifts *Sad Song *We're Going To Make Technology Hump (Show) Cast *The Republican Presidential Debate **Fred Armisen as John Harwood **Paul Brittain as Ron Paul **Bill Hader as Rick Perry **Steve Higgins as the announcer (voice only) **Taran Killam as Jon Huntsman **Bobby Moynihan as Newt Gingrich **Nasim Pedrad as Maria Bartiromo **Andy Samberg as Rick Santorum **Jason Sudeikis as Mitt Romney **Kenan Thompson as Herman Cain **Kristen Wiig as Michele Bachmann *Opening Monologue **Emma Stone **Andrew Garfield **Andy Samberg *Secret Word **Emma Stone as Charlene Stumphries **Paul Brittain as one of the contestants **Bill Hader as Lyle Round **Steve Higgins as the announcer (voice only) **Taran Killam as one of the contestants **Kristen Wiig as Mindy Gracin *WXPD News New York **Emma Stone as Cynthia Coraline Aronowitz **Bill Hader as Herb Welch **Steve Higgins as the announcer (voice only) **Nasim Pedrad as Wanda Ramirez **Jason Sudeikis as Jack Rizzoli **Kristen Wiig as the president *SNL Digital Short - Wish It Would Rain **Emma Stone as the assistant **Fred Armisen as one of the guys **Vanessa Bayer as the producer **Andy Samberg as one of the guys **Jason Sudeikis as one of the guys *Weekend Update **Seth Meyers **Jason Sudeikis as The Devil **Fred Armisen as Garth **Kristen Wiig as Kat **Chris Martin as Jan Pockabook *Les Jeunes de Paris **Emma Stone as Juliette **Fred Armisen as the captain **Paul Brittain as Marius **Abby Elliott as one of the French girls **Taran Killam as Francois **Bobby Moynihan as Stewart **Nasim Pedrad as one of the French girls **Andy Samberg as Quasimodo **Kristen Wiig as the announcer (voice only) *Bridal Shower Gifts **Emma Stone as Wallace **Fred Armisen as Tony **Vanessa Bayer as Kendra **Abby Elliott as Maria **Taran Killam as one of the strippers **Nasim Pedrad as Mrs. Malone **Andy Samberg as one of the strippers **Kristen Wiig as the bride *Sad Song **Emma Stone as one of the co-workers **Coldplay **Fred Armisen as the janitor **Bill Hader as one of the co-workers **Bobby Moynihan as the window washer **Nasim Pedrad as Karen **Andy Samberg as one of the co-workers **Kenan Thompson as one of the co-workers **Kristen Wiig as one of the co-workers *We're Going To Make Technology Hump **Emma Stone as Colleen **Vanessa Bayer as the iPad **Jay Pharoah as the digital camera **Andy Samberg as Jacob **Jason Sudeikis as the video game controller **Kristen Wiig as the Droid Notes/Trivia *Stone's The Amazing Spider-Man co-star and current boyfriend, Andrew Garfield, appeared in the opening monologue. *Chris Martin, the lead vocalist of musical guest Coldplay, also appeared as Jan Pockabook in the Weekend Update segment. *The song A cause des garçons by Yelle was played during the "Les Jeunes de Paris" sketch. Category:Season 37 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 37